Cruelty without Beauty
by Tears-Of-A-Marionette
Summary: Sir Integra left with Alucard to attend the meeting with the Vatican and the Queen. Not knowing that the Major planed to attack the Hellsing Manor once left unguarded. Finally becoming the vampire her master wanted, Seras is at war with the Nazis and herself. With the cracks beginning to show through her humanity, her sanity is also beginning to faultier. Read & Review :)


Cruelty without Beauty

_Believers prefer to be right than correct_

_In an environment for change, turn left_

_Sight through mind is imagination_

_Hallucination mimics perception_

_Bridge the chasm between blindness and sight_

_The machinery of the brain generates the theatre of the Mind_

_Predator and Prayer – the Agonist_

The hall was silent …..

The Hellsing organisation and the Vatican stared in disbelief at the fat man on the screen. There wide eyes filled with confusion and stupidity at the thought of not preparing themselves. Of them leaving there foundation that they abided by, open to free ruin and attack.

"Ah… Yes Sir Integra, I do hope your fledgling will survive. She would make a fine specimen for my Doctor.." The man grind a Cheshire smile. His white, perfectly straight teeth on full show for the Queen and her minions. Sir Integra's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, at the thought of her servants fledgling under the Majors control. Even though she wasn't the most reliable servant, she was the most loyal; And Sir Integra couldn't help but feel a small part of compassion for the girl who lived to impress her and her master.

Alucard's eyes were filled with blind rage as the Major had fooled him and his master once again. His large body lent against the stone covered walls, his eyes focused on the were-cat that was smiling uncontrollably towards the Major. The Vatican were unusually quiet watching the scene before them. Never before had they scene the Hellsing heir so exposed to her own emotions before, it was strange and almost unnatural for the ice women.

"Yes at this time of which I am speaking, Hellsing and some of the other organisations are currently being demolished. At this time my First Lieutenant Zorin Blitz, Is currently taking down the Hellsing organisation and your precious little fledgling" The Major laughed while looking Integra in the eye. "You Coward! You couldn't even face us when we were ready and armed. Do you have no honour!" Integra screeched standing up abruptly, slamming her hands down on the table in front of her. The other men around the table jumped at her anger, some even coward at it. All accept one, Enrico Maxwell. He was use to the girl's anger, seeing it so many times before, most of the time it was directed at him. Maxwell was not use to seeing it directed to anyone but her own vampire though. These turns of events were interesting, strange but interesting.

"Honour" the Major laughed wiping a stray tear from his eyes "Honour has nothing to do with war, Sir Integra. There is only power and death, and this was a chance that I couldn't possibly refuse. Think of this as a little test for your fledgling, if she survives and is not caught then she is worthy of this war and to fight by your side, No?" The Major said weaving his fingers together, resting his chin upon them. The Major watched with a small smirk on his face as the fight left Integra's body. Slumping down against her chair, Integra could do nothing but comply with the demands of their nemesis.

"That's a good girl" The Major said clapping his hands in praise…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_At Hellsing Manor_

Seras slowly stood up as blood and power ran through her system. She could feel her eyes sight coming back and her arm taking form of which she called a blood shadow wing. She saw her Nemesis and murderer Zorin Blitz standing bearly 20 meters away from her in pure shock.

"It's Impossible" She herd the demon whisper over and over again as her soldiers behind her shook in fear. The rage filled vampire stood up proud and strong as the shadows wrapped around her body like a second layer of skin. Her hair lengthened and turned into a pale like red as her eyes became the colour of wine.

"You will pay dearly for your mistakes" Seras whispered in a voice only a demon could possess. Her wing began to grow, lengthen and split around her. Looking like a vine of shadows, Seras ran past the Lieutenant towards her soldiers. Wrapping her wing around them, she sliced them to pieces watching as there blood coated the once immaculately clean walls, before stopping before Zorin once again. Zorin looked at her once determined army and gasped. Never before has someone beaten her so quickly after just mere seconds of being on there death bed.

Zorin snapped out of her daze, quickly realising her fate. She drew her weapon, holding it high before charging at the once fragile vampire. Her efforts were useless as she felt the shadow wrapping around her body, almost acting like a coffin confining her. Gasping Zorin struggled but to no anvil the shadows never loosened or faded. Seras drew the fearful vampire towards her before bringing them eye to eye.

"This is where you die…" The powerful vampire whispered before shoving the shadows down Zorin's throat, before they started to burst out of her stomach, slicing her directly in half. Seras laughed at the pathetic vampire that fell before her. All the other Hellsing officers looked fearful of the young vampire and her losing her sanity just like her master.

Seras's laughed died in her throat as her eyes fell on her dead captain. Her eyes filled with tears as they threatened to fall down her face. "Pip…" she whispered slowly walking over to his body, before lying her head on his chest under his chin. "We did it Pip….. W-we did it" she chocked as sobs began to block her throat as a wale began to make her way up her throat. "Why did you have to leave Pip, even though I never showed it you….. You were a great friend and even though a piece of you resides in me I know it won't be the same….. And the thought of that leaves me…. l-leaves m-me bro… broken" Seras chocked before placing kiss his lifeless lips one last time "I'm sorry I failed you….. Pip, I'll never forget you or what you did for me" Seras said before brushing the hair out of his eyes one last time, before a new wave of tears came.

_Mignonette please don't cry _a voice whispered in her head but she paid no mind as she walked to the front of the broken Hellsing manor with a shattered soul.


End file.
